1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt sander, and more particularly to a digital panel of a belt sander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional belt sander comprises an immovable chassis and a movable workbench which can be adjusted up and down. In order to know the displacement distance of the workbench relative to the chassis, the chassis is provided with a dial indicator and the workbench is provided with an indicator relative to the dial indicator. The indicator is moved on the dial indicator according to the displacement distance of the workbench relative to the chassis, providing a scale indication effect.
However, the displacement distance of the workbench relative to the chassis is limited. Therefore, the displacement distance of the workbench relative to the chassis corresponds to the relative movement distance of the indicator on the dial indicator. The movement distance is very small. When the user reads the scale, due to the small interval between the scales, he/she cannot see the scale clearly. It is not easy to read the scale correctly. The user often knows an approximate value by the naked eye. It is not convenient for use. The measurement may be incorrect, so the processing precision cannot be improved, resulting in bad quality. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.